Niǎn Hegemony
The Niǎn Hegemony is not as large as either the Twelve Worlds Empire or the Zakonnyy Empire. Taking this into account it plays dirtier. Law is strict and draconian. Psionic and magic are used to predict crimes and eliminate those that would commit them before they happen. (Think Minority Report in the hands of the Chinese Emperors.) Tyrant Cluk considers the execution of the potentially unlawful fine entertainment, ergo it is broadcasts for all to see. Torturous and complicated methods are preferred. Religion is strictly controlled and the only faith allowed is the veneration of the Celestial Bureaucracy and of course they placed Tyrant Gluk on the throne. It is noted that their clerics have power. Tyrant Cluk is also the High Priest. Niǎn Hegemony Gazetteer Junggan Capital world. *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Naggun: A serpent with arms about 20 feet long., They are some shade of yellow from lemon yellow to ocher with black eyes. The brighter the better. There is color discrimination. They are egg layers. They do have venom. Unlike many humanoids Naggun have a narrow sex button. They see cross species sex has an act of perversion and will really kill any of their own kind that do it. It isn't a problem. What lessor species do is proof of their lessorness. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Absolute Monarchy. Tyrant Sum Dum Cluk is an absolute ruler in every respect, feared by his subjects. Those summoned before him say their good-byes and make out their will, on the good chance it will go badly. That which enters the Occult Palace seldom leaves. *'Religion:' The Celestial Bureaucracy *'Notes:' "The center of the Universe" Two kinds of people live there. Imperial Officials and poor working sods. The latter live longer lives, but have nothing to speak of. The Occult Palace is the size of a city filled with bureaucrats, concubines, and the exclusive apartments of Sum Dum Cluk himself. Sum Dum Cluk overthrew the previous Tyrant that had allowed himself to become isolated from the actual business of the Empire and spent all his time in poetry readings, flower viewings, and women. While Sum Dum Cluk is certainly culturally aware, he would be less respected if he was not, he will not allow himself to be isolated and has a finger on the pulse of everything. After all who do you think isolated the last ruler in the first place? Saeloun Ttang *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Jaesan A four and a half foot, stout Humanoid with a slight muzzle. They are covered in short fine hair. They are herbivores. *'Tech Level:' 14 All technology is in the hands of the Naggun. *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Imperial colony. *'Religion:' The Celestial Bureaucracy. Any practice of native religion is a death sentence, usually by torture. Being eaten is quicker. *'Notes:' The First conquest. The natives were quickly classed as property to be owned, used, and disposed of at will. Naggun frequently eat these people with no concern. Merciful ones kill them first, often by biting them. The whole of the world is overrun by Naggun estates. The native Jaesan are still a majority population, but are nothing but the most menial labor and food animals. It is illegal to educate one. Severe punishment for the educator and death for the Jaesan so educated. Sijang Humanoid Worild *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Many. There are five different Humanoids on this world native to same. And a couple of non Humanoid species as well. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over local Kings. In truth the Empire does not control the land well. It is too fractured and heterogeneous. *'Religion:' Celestial Bureaucracy is enforces. Most locals shrug and add them a little. The native religious have gone underground. *'Notes:' Encountered in their warp age the local people were given the choice of conquest or destruction. There was a bit of a tussle. The Empire holds space and major cities. the resistance has gone passive aggressive. They don't fight as much as do as told when watched and do as they please when not. Peullaes Second World *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Gan: A Canoid descended from plains hunters. They are noted for their stamina. Color ranges from a light yellow brown to brown. This has made them more favored by the Naggun. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Monarchy. They have an unusual system of having a pair a King and Queen. Both with equal say. Politics is Game of Thrones dirty on good days. *'Religion:' Yeenoghu: The religion heavy on blood, yours. They regularly sacrifice humanoids and eat them. The Naggun Imperial bureaucracy looks the other way as long as the Celestial Bureaucracy is given due service as well. *'Notes:' The Naggun are noted as politically color blind. The Gan are largely yellow and it blinds the Naggun to things they should see. The Gan are favored above other mammals. Gan generals run most of the military as the Snakes are not physically brave. Gaechoe Gan Colony *'Location:' *'Races Present:' Noye: Humanoids walking on a digitigrade hoof. They are lightly furred and have a slight muzzle. They are omnivores with a heavy veggie preference. Most races find them pretty. Gan:''Minority rulers. *'Tech Level:' 4 and not allowed better. Gan have 14. *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Gan control with an Imperial Viceroy, who is Gan. The native are not allowed any say. *'Religion:' The Celestial Bureaucracy., All native religions are savagely repressed. *'Notes:' The Gan's one conquest before they encountered the Naggun. They have thoroughly made it plain that the Noye people are prey and the Gan will do with them as they please. 6 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 7 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 8 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 9 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:' 10 *'Location:' *'Races Present:' *'Tech Level:' *'Magic Level:' *'Politics:' *'Religion:' *'Notes:''' Ships Watch this space Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Twelve Worlds Gazetteer Category:Politics Category:Planets Category:Lists